The Mystery Of Us Nice Girls
by LoveLiveLaugh96
Summary: Simple Story of Sherlock and Molly. Rated M for later chapters. Read and Review [fre


**The Mystery Of Us Nice Girls **

_Have Fun Reading, Please Review, Will Continue If Its Liked !. _

Molly looked at herself in the mirror that morning she had tried to make that little bit more effort to her apperance, not to interest one very common man in her life but for the inspector checking the hospitals facilities that day. She had chosen a formal look, simple but smart it included a white blouse with a pencil skirt and small black flats. She topped it off by having her hair in a neat bun with just mascara and lipstick on. Molly always looked at herself with low confidence and was determinded today she would be more positive just in order to please her boss and his special guest, however what she was not planning was the man she fancied and feared the most turning up in her lab that day.

She looked up from her body as Sherlock barged into the lab his coat trailing behind him in the breeze he was creating from his swift walk, John hurried along, trying to keep up with this man was a constant chore! He gave Molly a look she often saw he was deducing her in his own manner, rolling his eyes right down her body, lingering on her skirt and her lips, by the time he spoke she felt very exposed. ''Molly '' he said in a delightfuly cheery voice, ''i need to use your microscope to take a look at a few samples''  
Molly felt her heart sink, she knew he would either make a mess or cause some form of argument, he always did he was Sherlock, she had kept her lab clean and organised all week she was hoping his strange abscene of him would keep going at least untill after the inspection. ''you cant today'' Molly said with a strange tone of authority in her however it quickly dissapered as Sherlock stepped closer and eyed her with suspision, ''we have a lab inspection and i have kept everyth-  
''Your hair looks nice today'' Molly was shocked by the sudden outburst, iteruption was nothing abnormal in Sherlock but every comment he made came with a look of pure interest which always made her feel noticed. ''Yes, well...thank you but i really dont think i can-  
The interuption came all to clearly again ''I wont 'mess' anything up i promise'' He said with a tone of pure annoyance '' John has to go back and collect some papers from Baker Street so it will just be me around anyway, besides i wont be here for more than half an hour, plently of time for you to prepare for your inspection'' John looked up from his phone ''do i''  
''yes i told you in the taxi on the way here''  
''we took seperate taxis- you know what, never mind'' John had long given up on arguing with the most stubborn man in London. ''Where are they?''  
''on my desk'' Sherlock had already gone further into the lab searching through his phone.  
John look at Molly with a sorry expession written on his face before turning and going back out of the lab. Molly turned to where Sherlock was already standing over the microscope ''You know i never actually gave your permiss-  
''I take it your dressed up for this inspection'' Molly was pleased she still had his attention his eyes where still fixed to the microscope but usually she never got a response.  
''Yes well, its important and everyone has been told to make an impression'' Sherlocks eyes came away from the microscope as he rescanned Mollys clothing under her lab coat ''Clearly'' came his response.  
''Anyway'' Molly said beginning to feel slightly out of place. ''Im off to get a coffee, would you like anything?''  
''Actually'' Sherlocks head came right up as he changed the slides over before settling back down again. ''i am gate crashing a ball tonight that a suspected serial killer is meant to be attending, however the invitation says you have to go as a pair, taking John is already out of the question as he has some form of evening planned tonight, and Mrs Hudson would not agree to the invitation so how would you like to accompany me?''  
Molly stood stock still, the nerves had well and truely arisen now, however there was a slight feeling of rejection knowing she seemed to be Sherlocks last option. ''W-well umm im not really sure''  
''Molly please dont stammer it is very annoying'' Molly looked hurt by his outright insult, although he had no intention of noticing this as he carried on. '' The party is a ball, this case i am working on is just about complete, the suspect should attend the ball tonight in search for a certain man who has been on the radar for a while now, it this is the case then i have my killer. However the party is more considered a ball, all female guests must wear a mask and formal attire, its at the RiversEdge Hotel and starts at 8''  
Molly was shocked at the last comment, she knew Sherlock would clearly cause some form of disruption if he saw the suspected serial killer, and she was not to keen on being in the same building as one voltunary however the most private hotel in London was on the plate and she had an invertation to it. ''How did you get the invite ?''  
''That part was not hard with the stupid security network they have there i am going as a V.I.P guest'' This Molly was not suprised at.  
''Well then i suppose i could-''  
''Great'' Sherlock was now collecting his coat and scarf, ''i will pick you up at 7 30, do not be late!'' And with that he strolled out of Molly's lab.

Molly left the lab at 5, the inspection went well and she had managed to clear up after Sherlock in record time. Her boss was very pleased as was the inspector. Having all her paperwork complete and forms ready for tomorrow she went out in search of an outfit for her event this evening. It did not take her long to find a lovely fitting white ball gown with a matching eye mask. The gown was very resonably priced for something so detailed and well made, it came with lingerie, a corset and stockings so once the shoes where found and paid for she headed off home. _Thats my shopping out of the window for 3 months_. Even though the dress was very resonable it was still expensive, Molly was now very worried incase her escort did not approve.

However when looking in her mirror for the second time that day Molly did not reconsize herself, after some pampering and hair styling the outfit worked with her look perfectly, everything she got at the last minuite came perfectly together, the dress hugged her hips perfectly and was not to revelling of her chest but enough to catch some attention,it flowed around her legs and left a small trail behind her, her corset was not as uncomfortable as predicted and her shoes suited the outfit perfectly as did the stockings and lingerie. She once again applied her makeup which she felt flattered her eyes and lips even more before checking her hair, which she had left down but had volumised and curled just a little around the edges. For the first time in ages she felt confident about herself and was looking forward to showing herself off and for once fitting in _well looks wise anyway_. Molly stood outside clutching her purse while walking lines up and down the pavement, it was not untill a taxi pulled over at 7 45 that she realised this was her transport. ''You said dont be late and your late'' She was slightly pissed off and cold while waiting for her date of sorts to come and collect her.  
''Yes well not everyone is so consitant as me'' He looked up at his phone and took a long look at Molly in her dress. ''You look nice''He said before glancing back down at his phone. ''Well done Molly'' She smiled at this comment, pleased she had given him nothing to comment on negitivly.

The drive was not as long as predicted, Molly had enjoyed looking at the wildlife that London did have to offer, the lights glistening on the calm river made everything look so peaceful compared to the city they had now left in the background. Once they reached the hotel Sherlock had gotten out and allowed Molly assistance by holding open her door. ''Put your mask on'' he whispered as he looped his arm through hers and lead her up to the main entrance.  
Once they where in the ball room was filled with gowns and suits of all varietys, Sherlock has stuck with a simple suit with a tie he looked very smart and it took all of Molly's willpower not to stare at him on the journey there. Sherlock stayed with Molly lingering for a little while doing the same as her, taking everything in.''have you seen anybody familer yet'' Molly said in a hushed down. Sherlock bent down and whispered in her ear his breath hot on her face ''not yet'' Although this was no seductive guester Molly's body reacted very strongly to it. She had fancied and loved Sherlock for years but nothing had ever came out of it she never seemed to loose hope over the impossible though.  
About one hour into the night Sherlock was beginning to get very fustrated, it had seem all the guests had arrived and he had still seen no sign of his Killer, he nearly bit the waiters head off when he came round offering Molly yet another glass of champange, Sherlock had yet to accept anything. ''Look'' she said cautiously, ''why dont you go have a look around i can stay here'' Sherlock looked at her cautiously but decided she must come with him, she regretted asking him why when he came back at her with '' every couple that has come through those doors has stuck with each other for the entire time, i am not going to look stupid by wandering around alone leaving you to stand here looking like a lost sheep'' Molly had then decided she would just keep her mouth shut from suggestions.  
They walked around and mingled with the guests but to no advail, it seemed all was quiet Molly had now had alot of champange and new she was no longer sober but she still had her wits about her and when Sherlock asked her to dance she really questioned him. ''Why do you want to dance?''  
''we are the only ones NOT dancing Molly'' He said with a peicing tone in her ear, his hand slid around her waist and held her there and he lead her through the crowd and settled in a spot to dance with her.  
To start with their dance was very slow, disconnected, and they where holding each other at arms lenght, but they soon became relaxed enough to go closer together and dance like the other couples in the room. Sherlocks arms where holding her lower back keeping her body upright, the moved around occassionaly as Molly kept her arms around his neck with her head near his shoulder, this was a whole new werid, Sherlock did NOT dance it was just strange, his voice broke her train of thoughts ''Your wearing a corset Molly''. ''Yes '' she whispered as she relaxed into his hold. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body as he pulled her just a little closer and whispered ''very nice''.

Once the song was over he kept her close as they walked to the edges of the dancefloor, another waiter came and offered them champange. Molly was all to happy to accept. '' I dont think thats a good idea do you'' Sherlock said with a raise eyebrow as he took the glass from her. ''Yes i think it is and who do you think you are telling me what i can and cant have''. ''Your date'' was his reply. Molly looked at him angry _Fair enough we shall play it that way ! _Molly put it down the the champange giving her the confidence to grab hold of Sherlock and pull his arms down so she would grab the drink. _Bloody shortness _She cursed. Sherlock was now really amused as he stepped closer and she leaned back on the wall. ''What are you going to do about it then Molly Hooper?''  
''Hmmm not sure, still thinking of some way to get you bac-'' Sherlock stopped her in her tracks by planting a soft gentle kiss on her lips, he lingered there as she pulled away ''Noo she said slowly looking at his lips, i have had to much to drink an-'' He kissed her again just as slowly but with more passion, she pulled away once more ''your meant to be workin-'' He kissed her once again keeping her against the wall she pulled away once again ''and and..im out of excuses''  
''thank god'' came Sherlocks reply before he pulled her into a very passionate and deep kiss, he pulled her body away from the wall, holding her in place right at her lower back circling his fingers there, she could just feel the pressure and groaned against his mouth, he took the advantage to then explore her with his tounge and she willingly did the same, her hands moved into his hair where they pulled him closer and his bands moved to rest on her backside, pulling her lower half to rest against his body. They parted from each other looking aroused and slightly dishevaled.''nice girls dont kiss like that'' Molly looked up at him her eyes glinted with naughtiness that made Sherlock want to explore her more than ever. '' Thats the mystery of us nice girls Sherlock Holmes'' Sherlock bent down to kiss her again, completly forgetting where they where untill somebody spoke in the microphone.  
When Sherlock looked up, his face went from amused to serious, one glance at him and Molly knew that both the suspects where on stage and it was clearly a magic act that was going to be played out. Sherlocks hands gripped her backside tightly to pull her attention from the stage. ''Better go investigate'' he said seriously and released her.  
Molly took two steps back and leant against the wall, she watched him stroll off into the crowd and found herself alone for the remainder of the night.


End file.
